sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Berg
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, United States | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = | website = }} Greg Berg (born November 26, 1960) is an American actor and voice actor, best known for his work in cartoons, video games and in films as a voice match for certain male Hollywood actors. Selected filmography Animation * Muppet Babies - Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Donatello, Bebop (1989 Alternate) (6 episodes only) * The Simpsons - Guest Star, Additional Voices * American Dad! - Donald Sutherland and Robert De Niro voice * Yo Yogi! - Huckleberry Hound * Married... with Children - TV commercial in "But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy" * Robotman & Friends - Robotman * Flint the Time Detective - Pterri, Arrowman of the Cardians * Garfield and Friends - Additional Voices * Who's The Boss - Robot voice Live action * Into The Night with Rick Dees (1990, ABC) - Ali Bagoshite * Count DeClues' Mystery Castle (1992, FOX) - Talking statue, live picture (uncredited) * Pick Your Brain - 2-XL (voice) * Silver Spoons - Cab Driver * Knots Landing - Billy * Book of Lists w/Bill Bixby (CBS) - Gerald Ford/Al Haig Impressions * Days of Our Lives (NBC-TV) - Jeweler, Painter, Flower Seller Film * Ojai Bums - as Alan Eaks * Chicken Little - Additional Voices * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie - Montresor * The Cat Returns - Additional Voices * The Wild - Additional Voices * Flightplan - Additional Voices/Passengers * Be Cool - Harvey Keitel voicematch * The Rat Pack - Eddie Cantor sound-alike/newscaster * Toy Story - Damaged Soldier, Additional Voices * Heat - Robert De Niro voice match * Revenge of the Nerds - 3 Stooges Robot voice (Larry) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw - Beamer * Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Igor * The Muppets - Stage Manager voice * The Other Guys - Offscreen voice * Box Office Bunny - Audience voice Video games * Hitman: Absolution - Chris (Chicago Cop) * Shadows of the Damned - Demons * Infamous - Pedestrian * Tom Clancy's HAWX - Commander * Desperate Housewives: The Game - Dr. Arthur Henrikson * EverQuest II - Generic Male Ogre Merchant, Generic Male Iksar Merchant, Generic Male Troll Merchant, Generic Male Troll Guard, Generic Male Dwarf Merchant, Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant, Generic Male Kerran, Generic Male Barbarian Merchant, Generic Male Dwarf Merchant, Generic Male Froglok Merchant, Generic Male Frost Giant Enemy, Generic Male Ghoul Enemy, Generic Male Gnoll Enemy, Generic Male Iksar Enemy, Generic Male Minotaur Enemy, Generic Male Scarecrow Enemy, Generic Male Shadowman Enemy, Generic Male Skeleton Enemy * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames - Additional voices * Monsters Inc. - Fungus * Playtime for Noddy - various voicematches * Cyberia: Experience the Adventure - Villain Radio character voices * Rick Dees Morning Show L.A. and (Worldwide) Weekly Top 40 - John Revolting, others (20 years) External links * * Greg Berg at Voice Chasers Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male radio actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people)